Desencontro
by Bel Weasley
Summary: Amor era um cômico desencontro organizado. Tom/Mérope. Oneshot.


Desencontro

Mérope nunca gostou muito de contos de fadas. Isso tinha a ver com o fato de ela sempre acabar se identificando mais com sapos e rainhas chamadas de malvadas que com o casal abençoado de príncipe e princesa cuja união fora determinada pelo curso dos astros. Todas essas coisas sempre lhe pareceram fáceis demais, simples demais. E ela sabia que nada realmente era simples e que a madrasta má com verruga no nariz provavelmente não tinha tido a mesma sorte traçada em seu destino que o casalzinho enamorado.

Mas certa vez, há tanto tempo que nem podia precisar se era um fato realmente vivido ou apenas sonhado ou inventado, ela se lembrava de ter ouvido a história de uma camponesa pobre que ia para a cidade trabalhar como lavadeira e conhecia um soldado cujo maior tesouro consistia no antigo relógio herdado do pai, que levava sempre no bolso da calça. Eles ficaram apaixonados, mas o rapaz fora convocado para a guerra. A moça, querendo que seu amor levasse consigo um presente que o confortasse no campo de batalha, cortou os longos cabelos dourados e vendeu-os para comprar uma corrente de ouro para o relógio do amado. Mas, quando entregou o presente, viu um sorriso triste se formar no rosto do rapaz. Ele tirou do bolso uma linda presilha cravejada de pequenas pérolas rosadas. Tinha vendido o relógio para presentear a namorada.

Mérope nunca pensou realmente na história, apenas se lembrava dela ocasionalmente quando passava a escova pelos longos cabelos. Mas lembrou-se dela quando bateu na porta dos Riddle. Os olhos negros a fitaram por um instante, e ela sentiu algo gelado descer por sua espinha até os pés. Sua boca se abriu um centímetro enquanto o rapaz se afastava para que ela passasse e só conseguiu realmente se mover quando ele fez um gesto enfático em direção à porta da cozinha.

E, se lavar escondido as roupas dos Riddle para conseguir algum dinheiro para os livros da escola começara como simples necessidade, em pouco tempo tornou-se algo completamente indispensável. Não voltou a pensar na história da lavadeira que não se entedia com o namorado até muitos anos depois, quando não lhe soou mais como uma história cômicamente que romântica.

Mas, naquele tempo, Mérope não pensava nisso. Naquele tempo, ela só pensava em como conseguiria tirar um pouco de vagem soporífera do estoque do pai sem que ele percebesse.

* * *

Mérope ficou tensa por alguns instantes, enquanto observava o contorno das cartilagens da garganta do rapaz Tom Riddle subirem e descerem à medida que ele sorvia o conteúdo da caneca de chocolate quente. Ela manteve a própria caneca há centímetros dos lábios. Tinha planejado que bebessem juntos. Não que já não o amasse o suficiente, mas lhe pareceu uma idéia romântica. Por algum motivo sua bebida exalava apenas o perfume do chocolate, com alguma canela.

Nas ultimas semanas, imaginara qual seria o cheiro da poção para ela. Devia ter o cheiro da camisa de Tom. Daquela que ele coincidentemente usava agora. Adorava como a tonalidade verde-escura contrastava com sua pele clara, aparentemente imune aos efeitos do sol que o rapaz tomava diariamente quando cavalgava pela vila.

Mas não, a poção não tinha nenhum perfume identificável para ela.

Tom dissera que a sua tinha cheiro de limão. Perguntou se ela colocara essência de limão na bebida.

A garota não bebeu. Afinal, não precisava. Pousou a caneca na mesa, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho. Não queria que as outras pessoas na casa descobrissem que tinha vindo entregar as roupas limpas a noite. Era estranho que a parte que imaginara que seria a mais difícil do plano se revelara bastante simples. Tom parecia ter ficado atraído pelo cheiro da bebida que ela oferecera.

Ele afastou a caneca dos lábios. Manteve o objeto erguido entre os dois, o reflexo da luz de um par de faróis na rua atravessando rapidamente a porcelana amarelada. Ela o fitou, sem saber exatamente se temia mais que a poção funcionasse perfeitamente ou que não tivesse efeito algum. Por um momento, os olhos negros pareceram se abrir para ela.

Por que Tom Riddle estava sentado na cozinha com a lavadeira? Mérope mergulhou a colher prateada na xícara, desfazendo o reflexo de seu rosto na superfície do chocolate.

Tom não era conhecido por sua gentileza. Era, em geral, um jovem um tanto arrogante. Ela o vira diversas vezes tratando mal os empregados da casa, comportamento aparentemente aprovado e repetido pela Sra. Riddle. O jovem Tom não era particularmente apreciado por ninguém na cidade. Mas para Mérope...

Ela nunca saberia explicar o que sentia quando encontrava aquele olhar e se sentia eclipsada, como se despencasse centenas de metros sobre um abismo. Amava aquela sensação.

Ademais, ela sempre acreditara – ou tentara fervorosamente acreditar – que ele não era realmente assim. Que, por trás daquele mar de arrogância juvenil, se escondia um outro homem. Um que fosse exatamente como um príncipe deve ser. Embora Mérope nunca tivesse realmente imaginado como um príncipe deveria ser. Um jovem que agradecia o chocolate oferecido pela lavadeira era um começo.

E, no fim, se Tom Riddle não tivesse nada de príncipe, se fosse apenas o rapaz idiota que parecia ser, havia a poção. O amor muda as pessoas, dizia para si mesma. O amor é invencível. O amor.

Nada aconteceu. Tom continuava a fitá-la com aquele mesmo olhar condescendente (pena?). Ela passou as mãos rapidamente pelos cabelos, fitando os veios da cadeira da mesa. Nada.

Vai ver não era para ser. Vai ver a Amortentia não funcionava com trouxas.

Levou as canecas até a pia e segurou a alça da garrafa em que trouxera a poção misturada com chocolate quente, tomando coragem para ir embora. Não haveria outra chance. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Abriu a porta dos fundos.

"Então, amanhã passo para..."

Não terminou de falar. Sentiu as costas comprimidas contra a moldura da porta, as duas mãos fortes de Tom Riddle segurando seu rosto. Ele a beijava com força, com desespero, como se ela pudesse sair voando carregada pelo vento da noite. Ela sentiu o gosto de chocolate fundido ao gosto dele. Não existia outra poção do amor.

* * *

Ela abriu os olhos. Inspirou profundamente, como se tentasse absorver as ínfimas partículas da pele do braço do marido que envolvia seu pescoço. Enfiou a mão por sob o cobertor, passando os dedos pelo ventre, fazendo deslizar o tecido fino da camisola. Os movimentos no ventre pareceram se tornar ainda mais furiosos.

Mérope afastou os braços do marido com dificuldade enquanto se sentava na cama. Há algumas noites vinha acordando com os movimentos agitados do filho. No início, imaginara que estivesse tendo pesadelos e que ele ficasse agitado como uma conseqüência. Mas não, não era isso. Era _[i]ele[/i]_ quem estava incomodado.

Fitou o marido adormecido. Posicionou um travesseiro em seus braços. Tom sempre despertava quando ela se levantava. Voltou a acariciar a barriga. Os movimentos ficaram um pouco mais lentos, mas permaneceram constantes.

Mérope estava feliz. Feliz por poder dar um filho a Tom.

Ela nunca pensara em ter filhos. Sua experiência com famílias não era bem um estímulo para que quisesse iniciar uma. Mas era o que Tom queria. E ela faria tudo para que ele fosse feliz.

Ele nunca pedia nada. Tom ficava satisfeito só por tê-la por perto. Ele a amava, e não precisava de mais nada. Mérope achou que seria assim com ela também. Mas não. Ela não ficava satisfeita com o fato do marido apenas estar bem. Ela desejava – não, ela precisava, com a mesma intensidade que precisava respirar – que ele fosse feliz. Não apenas satisfeito, mas feliz.

E, por isso, ela fingia que tinha parado de praticar magia. Não procurava o pai e o irmão. Tentava por tudo agradar os sogros – que ainda estavam bastante reticentes com a súbita decisão do filho de se casar com uma lavadeira. E, agora, estava gerando um filho para ele.

Ela estremeceu com o contato dos pés descalços com o chão gelado. Esfregou os braços enquanto caminhava em direção ao banheiro. Fechou a porta antes de ascender a luz.

Tudo para a felicidade de Tom.

Sem pensar, ela abriu uma gaveta sob a pia e tirou um frasco cujo conteúdo tinha o aspecto de lama. A etiqueta indicava um fortificante – que ela convencera o marido a tomar todas as manhãs –, mas o conteúdo consistia numa mistura precisa de ingredientes mágicos minuciosamente preparados.

Ao longo dos quase dois anos com Tom, ela se tornara uma exímia preparadora daquela poção. Seus professores teriam orgulho. E pensar que ela rira ao ouvir que aquela era considerada uma poção poderosa.

Sentou sobre o sanitário fechado, acariciando o ventre. Aquela poção era o poder sobre a vida de alguém. Era amor. O amor que, nos contos de fadas, sempre terminava com "felizes para sempre". Por que ela não conseguia nunca acreditar que Tom estava feliz ao seu lado?

O bebê voltou a fazer movimentos rápidos. Mérope cerrou os dentes e tentou murmurar uma canção para acalmá-lo. Não que ela já tivesse ouvido muitas canções de ninar na vida.

Ele teria o mesmo nome do pai. Tom acreditava que seria um menino. Mérope _[i]sabia[/i]_. Ele queria um menino, e ela tomara as precauções para lhe dar um. Demorou algum tempo para perceber a ironia da situação toda. Só notou depois de alguns meses observando o crescimento do próprio ventre. Quando começou a senti-lo como outra alma dentro de si. E, finalmente, percebeu que era agora responsável pela felicidade de _[i]mais uma pessoa[/i]_.

A maternidade devia ser outro tipo de poção do amor desconhecida. E talvez ainda mais poderosa. E, com essa descoberta, o amor passou a ter um gosto amargo para Mérope. O gosto de uma expectativa inalcançável, porque nunca acreditaria que seria capaz de fazer nenhum deles feliz.

Ela apertou o frasco de vidro, observando os dedos ficarem esbranquiçados. Deveria tomar a poção de uma vez. E então felicidade para ela seria apenas Tom e seu filho, e nada mais importaria, nem mesmo a felicidade deles. E ninguém nunca saberia, nem mesmo ela, que toda aquela felicidade era uma nuvem de fumaça. Como as princesas que beijam sapos e os transformam em príncipes. Como os príncipes que ressuscitam princesas mortas. Eles nunca se perguntavam se o amor ainda existiria se o príncipe continuasse a ser sapo ou se a princesa não estivesse na verdade enfeitiçada para apenas aparecer morta.

Ela pensou na jovem lavadeira da história. Nos cabelos que provavelmente seriam usados por alguma dessas princesas de contos de fadas (por trás da fumaça, diriam que ela tinha cabelos dourados como a luz do sol, os cabelos da pobre lavadeira). No relógio que seria o presente de casamento de um príncipe. E em como, no fim, eram apenas cabelos e um relógio, não eram realmente amor.

Amor era a lavadeira careca com o soldado pobre decidindo que pertenciam um ao outro para sempre. Amor era nada mais ter importância. Amor era um cômico desencontro organizado. Amor era sorrir de mãos vazias, simplesmente.

Por que não tomara a poção há dois anos? E então nunca saberia que era uma ilusão.

Destampou o frasco e viu seu conteúdo escorregar pela louça branca da pia, dissolvendo-se na água e sumindo rapidamente no encanamento. Aspirou profundamente, tentando sentir o cheiro do braço protetor de Tom Riddle.

Nada. Seu amor não tinha nenhum cheiro. O bebê se mexeu novamente.

Mérope fechou a torneira e saiu do banheiro evitando o espelho. Deitou-se ao lado do marido e puxou seus braços para envolverem seu corpo.

Talvez, apenas talvez, fosse sua vez de ter um conto de fadas. Talvez, no dia seguinte, no meio da tarde quando a poção do dia anterior perdesse todo o efeito, ela descobriria que estava certa desde o início e Tom era um homem maravilhoso. Que ele, de alguma forma, a amava. E que eles encontrariam um jeito de fazer seu filho feliz. E talvez, apenas talvez, ela finalmente fosse feliz por ter escolhido acreditar.

O mesmo amor que não permitia que princesas amassem sapos normais e que príncipes se tornassem eternos viúvos deveria providenciar esse tipo de desencontro.

No dia seguinte, no conto de fadas de Mérope Graunt, a lavadeira careca ia encontrar seu o amor e o descobria que ele vendera o relógio para fugir para a América e não ir para a guerra (o pequeno Tom ficaria quieto todo o tempo, mesmo quando sua mãe se ajoelhasse no jardim, agarrada ao casaco de seu pai). No fim, ela se enforcava com a linda corrente dourada. O que não deixava de ser outro tipo de desencontro.

* * *

NA.: Sempre quis escrever algo sobre a Mérope e sua poção do amor.

Segunda colocada no IV challenge relâmpago do fórum 6Vassouras.

Reviews =P


End file.
